mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Plasma Cutter
Plasma cutting is a process that is used to cut steel and other metals of different thicknesses (or sometimes other materials) using a plasma torch. In this process, an inert gas (in some units, compressed air) is blown at high speed out of a nozzle; at the same time an electrical arc is formed through that gas from the nozzle to the surface being cut, turning some of that gas to plasma. The plasma is sufficiently hot to melt the metal being cut and moves sufficiently fast to blow molten metal away from the cut. Plasma can also be used for plasma arc welding and other applications. deal for the do-it-yourself handyman, this fantastic plasma cutter is just what you need in your home workshop for renovating, fixing and much, much more! FEATURES: 1) High cutting frequency up to 10-12mm 2) With arc maintenance device applicable to automatic Cutting equipment 3) Touch and untouched arc initiation 4) Stable arc long working time Main technical parameters 5)C Tick of approval 6)Meets and exceeds Australian Standards 7)2 years parts warranty ( with proof of purchase) 8) standard length leads. 9) Consumables are included. SPECIFICATIONS: 1) Power voltage (V): AC 240V, single phase 2) Power factor: 0.93 3) Rated input current (A): 15.9 4) No-load loss (W): 40 5) Output current (A): 10-40 6) Housing protection grade: IP21 7) Max thickness (mm): 16 8) Rated output voltage (V): 96 9) Rated output current (A): 10-40 10) Insulation grade: B 11) Duty cycle (%): 60 12) Max open circuit voltage: 240 13) Efficiency (%): 85 14) Power frequency: 50Hz 15) Net Weight (kg): 9 16) Measurement (cm): 54*34*36 17) Length of the lead of torch: 4.4m Length of the lead of clamp: 3m 18)Model Number: Plasma-40R Process The HF Contact type typically found in budget machines uses a high-frequency, high-voltage spark to ionise the air through the torch head and initiate an arc. These require the torch to be in contact with the job material when starting, and so are not suitable for applications involving CNC cutting. The Pilot Arc type uses a two cycle approach to producing plasma, avoiding the need for initial contact. First, a high-voltage, low current circuit is used to initialize a very small high-intensity spark within the torch body, thereby generating a small pocket of plasma gas. This is referred to as the pilot arc. The pilot arc has a return electrical path built into the torch head. The pilot arc will maintain itself until it is brought into proximity of the workpiece where it ignites the main plasma cutting arc. Plasma arcs are extremely hot and are in the range of 15,000 degrees Celsius. Plasma is an effective means of cutting thin and thick materials alike. Hand-held torches can usually cut up to 2 in (48 mm) thick steel plate, and stronger computer-controlled torches can pierce and cut steel up to 12 inches (300 mm) thick. Formerly, plasma cutters could only work on conductive materials; however, new technologies allow the plasma ignition arc to be enclosed within the nozzle, thus allowing the cutter to be used for non-conductive workpieces such as glass and plastics. Since plasma cutters produce a very hot and very localized "cone" to cut with, they are extremely useful for cutting sheet metal in curved or angled shapes. Starting methods Plasma cutters use a number of methods to start the pilot arc, depending on the environment the unit is to be used in and its age. Older cutters use a high voltage, high frequency circuit to start the arc. This method has a number of disadvantages, including risk of electrocution, difficulty of repair, spark gap maintenance, and the large amount of radio frequency emissions. Plasma cutters working near sensitive electronics, such as CNC hardware or computers, use the contact start method. The nozzle and electrode are in contact. The nozzle is the cathode, and the electrode is the anode. When the plasma gas begins to flow, the nozzle is blown forward. A third, less common method is capacitive discharge into the primary circuit via a silicon controlled rectifier. Inverter plasma cutters Analog plasma cutters, typically requiring more than 2 kilowatts, use a heavy mains-frequency transformer. Inverter plasma cutters rectify the mains supply to DC, which is fed into a high-frequency transistor inverter between 10kHz to about 200kHz. Higher switching frequencies give greater effiencies in the transformer, allowing its size and weight to be reduced. The transistors used were initially MOSFETs, but are now increasingly using IGBTs. With paralleled MOSFETs, if one of the transistors activates prematurely it can lead to a cascading failure of one quarter of the inverter. A later invention, IGBTs, are not as subject to this failure mode. IGBTs can be generally found in high current machines where it is not possible to parallel sufficient MOSFET transistors. The switch mode topology is referred to as a dual transistor off-line forward converter. Although lighter and more powerful, some inverter plasma cutters, especially those without power factor correction, cannot be run from a generator (that means manufacturer of the inverter unit forbids doing so; it is only valid for small, light portable generators). However newer models have internal circuitry that allow units without power factor correction to run on light power generators. Plasma gouging Plasma gouging is a related process, typically performed on the same equipment as plasma cutting. Instead of cutting the material, plasma gouging uses a different torch configuration (torch nozzles and gas diffusers are usually different), and a longer torch-to-workpiece distance, to blow away metal. Plasma gouging can be used in a variety of applications, including removing a weld for rework. The additional sparks generated by the process requires the operator to wear a leather shield protecting their hand and forearm. Torch leads also can be protected by a leather sheath or heavy insulation. CNC cutting methods Plasma cutters have also been used in CNC (computer numerically controlled) machinery. Manufacturers build CNC cutting tables, some with the cutter built in to the table. The idea behind CNC tables is to allow a computer to control the torch head making clean sharp cuts. Modern CNC plasma equipment is capable of multi-axis cutting of thick material, allowing opportunities for complex welding seams on CNC welding equipment that is not possible otherwise. For thinner material cutting, plasma cutting is being progressively replaced by laser cutting, due mainly to the laser cutter's superior hole-cutting abilities. A specialized use of CNC Plasma Cutters has been in the HVAC industry. Software will process information on ductwork and create flat patterns to be cut on the cutting table by the plasma torch. This technology has enormously increased productivity within the industry since its introduction in the early 1980s. In recent years there has been even more development in the area of CNC Plasma Cutting Machinery. Traditionally the machines' cutting tables was horizontal but now due to further research and development Vertical CNC Plasma Cutting Machines are available. This advancement provides a machine with a small footprint, increased flexibility, optimum safety, faster operation, energy efficiency, ergonomic and more environmentally friendly. New technology In the past decade plasma torch manufacturers have engineered new models with a smaller nozzle and a thinner plasma arc. This allows near-laser quality on plasma cut edges. Several manufacturers have combined precision CNC control with these torches to allow fabricators to produce parts that require little or no finishing. Costs Plasma torches were once quite expensive. For this reason they were usually only found in professional welding shops and very well-stocked private garages and shops. However, modern plasma torches are becoming cheaper, and now are within the price range of many hobbyists. Older units may be very heavy, but still portable, while some newer ones with inverter technology weigh only a little, yet equal or exceed the capacities of older ones. See also *Plasma arc welding *Water jet cutter External links * HowStuffWorks on plasma cutting * Plasma Cutter Safe Work Method Statement de:Plasmaschneider el:Κοπή με πλάσμα es:Corte por plasma fr:Découpage plasma it:Taglio al plasma sv:Plasmaskärning Category:Cutting machines Category:Metalworking cutting tools Category:Plasma processing